


Maki’s Star

by joyfulwriting



Series: Momoharu week! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Epilogue of some other thing I wrote so enjoy that, F/M, Original Character(s), dedicated to kate and dodo ily, super hyped for momoharu week!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: It’s been years after Kaito’s death, and Maki has fallen back into her normal routine, but when she finds an abandoned child, could it be a message from Kaito from beyond?





	Maki’s Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/gifts), [dodono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodono/gifts).



It had been a few years since Kaito had died. 

Maki’s husband of three years, whom of which she loved dearly and he loved her just the same, died of a fatal disease of which he had contracted god knows where and was unable to be treated for it. She had watched him die right there in the hospital, and it had been the hardest thing in the entire world for her to see.

After he had died, she had taken to wrapping herself up in his favorite jacket and talking to the moon. One of Kaito’s favorite things had been stargazing and talking to her about the constellations, and she felt a source of comfort by doing this, it made her feel closer to him in a way.

Of course all of her friends found her to be crazy, and it was only a couple years after his death that she really stopped. She was starting to move on, get back into the habit of normal everyday life, she even got a cat, of which she named Miss Kitty. Things were beginning to look up, sort of.

~~~~

Maki was now 28, and was running her own little daycare. She had always liked kids, and plus it brought in income. Not to mention it kept her busy for most of the day, and she didn’t have to go back to her empty apartment, apart from Miss Kitty.

She enjoyed what she did, and the kids she watched weren’t all that bad. They behaved, and they knew not to mess with her. When they did get out of hand, she just had to give them a look, and they’d quiet down and listen, she liked having that little bit of intimidation.

One day after she was locking up, she heard faint cries coming from a nearby alleyway. Frowning, she listened closer and realized it was small child’s cry. A little worried of how long the child had been there, she followed the sounds and found a baby in a box, curled up in a blanket. The poor thing was crying hysterically, and it seemed that there wasn’t anyone around to account for it, so she scooped the baby up real quick. It instantly calmed down, and started smiling as soon as it looked at her. Hm, she must have more of a knack for comforting kids than she thought. 

But what did she do with it? 

~~~~

She ended up bringing the baby home.

The baby, which she found out was a girl, was happily giggling on the floor with Miss Kitty watching her apprehensively from her spot on the arm rest on the couch. She kept looking at Maki as if to say “What is this tiny human doing in my house?”

Maki was currently on the phone with Shuichi, because she had no idea what to do with this kid. Obviously she had been abandoned by her real parents, but what was her next step from here?

“Maki, I think you should just turn her over to Child Protective Services, they’ll figure out what to do with her. She’ll probably go to a foster home.” 

Maki shuddered at the thought. She didn’t want this baby to end up in the foster care system. She personally knew how shitty it was, and she didn’t want this kid to end up in the care of terrible parents or something. No, she wouldn’t accept it. “Or I’ll just take care of her.”

She could practically hear his bewilderment on the other line. “What? Maki, are you sure? I mean.. This isn’t Miss Kitty, this is a baby..”

“I know it’s a baby!” She snapped, “But I don’t want her to end up in the hands of crappy parents, so I’ll take care of her. End of discussion.”

He sighed. “Okay, well do you need anything?”

“A lot actually, start making a list.”

“I’ll be over as soon as I can.”

~~~~

Hoshi Harukawa, that was her name. 

Hoshi meant star, and this kid honest to god reminded her so much of Kaito. The weird purple ish hair color, her fascination with the stars and planets when she got older (Miu made her a super high-tech telescope for her tenth birthday and she cried because she was so happy), and more. It was almost like she had Kaito’s soul in her or something. But that kind of thing is impossible. 

One night, the two were out stargazing, or more like Hoshi was telling her all about the constellations she read about in her books and told her mother about them. It made Maki happy, and a little sad, because Kaito did the same thing. But the look on her daughter’s face made her sadness melt away.

“Mom?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you look at the moon and then close your eyes?”

Maki smiled and looked at her, wrapping her arm around her. “Just remembering someone, that’s all.”

“Oh!” Hoshi beamed at her and looked at the moon. “Can I try and remember that person too?”

“Be my guest.”

Hoshi nodded and looked up, squeezing her eyes shut tight. “Hm.. Hi whoever mom is remembering! Screw you for making her sad, but you must’ve been real important!”

Maki chuckled and nodded. “He was..”

“Is he the one who made up the Maki Roll constellation?”

Maki froze. How did she know about that? No one knew about that, well, Shuichi knew about it, and Kaede, but they were the only ones she told, and of course Kaito knew too but.. Well, one of them must’ve told her about it. “Um, yes.. He did..”

“That’s cool! I like the name!” She grinned and snuggled up to her mother, yawning. 

She chuckled and scooped her up, carrying her back inside. “Cmon my mini astronomer, you have school tomorrow.”

“Don’t wanna..”

“Wellll you have to, come on, clean yourself up and go to bed.” She placed her down and scooted her off to bed, then went to her own room and did something she hadn’t done in years.

She grabbed Kaito’s jacket from the closet, opened her window, and spoke to the moon. 

“I don’t know what the hell you did.. But you sent her to me, I know you did..” She sighed. “I don’t usually believe in that kind of crap but.. Now I’m not so sure, but.. Thank you.”

“Mooooom are you coming to tuck me in or what?”

Maki sighed and chuckled, shedding the jacket and closing the window before going to her daughter’s room. “I’m coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> Day one for momoharu week! I mean technically it doesn’t start until tomorrow but I was too excited to wait so!!


End file.
